Til Summer Comes
by Stinkerbell you
Summary: Jacob Black is the New Kid at school. There he meets the beautiful Bella Swan who is sweet and gorgeous at the same time. She turns down every date offer. Will jacob be able to find out why. You will have to read to find out. Jacob and Bella paring!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Reality**

**JPOV**

I hate it. I hate the feeling of being new in a town. Especially this town. This town of Addison, New York. It is not a very large town, that's for sure. But most of the people work in the big city next door, so they get the big bucks.

All of these kids are either rich or stuck in the mud poor. My family, well we are pretty much in between. I mean, we don't have as much money as the richies, but we are pretty well off.

Oh let me introduce myself, my name is Jacob Black. I am 18 years old. I have no siblings. My mother, Karen, works at an add company in the city. My father, William or Billy, is a lawyer. I have to say, I have two great parents.

We used to live in an even smaller town in Illinois called Mt. Pulaski. There were probably a little over 1,000 people living there. The bank got robbed every summer. Some kids were just looking for something to do.

The sports teams were nothing special. The only team that won any games was the volleyball team. That is sad.

Anyways, tomorrow is Monday. Tomorrow's my first day at Addison High School.

Can't wait.

**I know it was short but I wanted to have a teaser to know what you guys think**

**Please let me know. I have had this idea in my head for a long time. I decided it was time to write it down.**

**So please Review, I beg of you (Hey, that kind of )**

**Thanks **

**Ab**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a longer chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Addison High School**

**JPOV**

Great. First day of school. Whoopee.

As I got out of bed, I knew my parents wouldn't be downstairs waiting for me. They were gone to work already because of New York traffic.

Today I decided to wear a brown and white striped Hollister polo. I put on an old torn up pair of jeans and my tennis shoes.

I recently got my haircut. It used to be down to my shoulders. Now, it is short.

My breakfast consisted of a bagel with cream cheese.

For my sixteenth birthday, my parents bought me a black Chevy Tahoe. Its my baby.

On my way to school I listen to some old cd my father got me for Christmas one year.

When I got to the school, there were at least five cars there. They were all nice of course.

Walking up to the school was like walking up naked. Everyone stares at you, well me. Being the new kid, you have to start out not knowing anyone. Nothing. You have to actually go up to people and introduce yourself.

Upon reaching the office, I went into the large room. It was painted a beige color. All the furniture looked like it came from France.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Black. I am a new student here. I was told to come here and get my schedule." I said stepping up to the counter.

"Yes here you are dear. What you will need to do is have another student help you and show you around. Since I knew you were coming today, I called down Mr. Newton," right as she said that a lanky blonde came in, " yes, Mr. Newton. You will be showing Mr. Black where to go today. Understood?" at that he nodded his head.

We walked out of the office and into the hallway.

"Welcome to Addison High School. How is it going so far?" he asked.

"Are you serious I just started here." I said looking at him incredulously.

"Huh, oh sorry dude, I don't really pay attention. MY names Mike by the way." he said raising his hand, I took it.

"Well you know my name why don't we go through my schedule." I said pulling the small paper out of my pocket. We stepped off to the side of the hall. Suddenly a boy that appeared to be a sophomore, with black hair and large black glasses ran up to Mike and I.

"Mike, she's coming!" he practically screamed pointing at the entrance.

I turned around to see.......

_To Be continued._

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
